


We Made It Here, My Dear

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: “Today, the Justice League is pleased to welcome its newest members: Flash and Blue Beetle.”
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	We Made It Here, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



> The title is from the song “19 Seventy Sumthin’” by Neck Deep, but it has no bearing on the actual story.
> 
> Gifted to @bluepulsebluepulse as a congrats on his new job!

One-hundred-seventy-two missions, twelve months in outer space, one knee replacement, countless evening patrols, and a near-apocalypse later, here they were. It’s been hard, but they made it.

Today’s the day.

Standing before them, the Hall of Justice gleamed under the midday sun. The crowd was sparse—Jaime forced them to get there early, and Bart played along to help ease his boyfriend’s anxieties. The beetle armor was retracted down to his neck, allowing Bart to place a reassuring kiss on his cheek. 

Jaime relaxed his fidgeting and took Bart’s hand.

“Everything’ll be crash,” said the speedster. “It’s just a quick ceremony and the after-party. No missions, nada.”

Jaime chewed his lip. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Seriously?” Bart scoffed. “The League loves you.”

“Not them,” he said. “ _ La gente _ . The people.”

“You’re a hero. You’re  _ their _ hero.”

“I almost caused the end of the world. That’s not something that can be forgotten.”

Bart took Jaime’s face in both of his gloved hands. Their lips crashed together, eyes sliding shut. Jaime’s arms instinctively wrapped around the younger one’s waist.

When they pulled apart, Bart replied, “That’s true, but if I can forgive you for it, then so can they.” 

A red blur passed then, saying something that only a speedster could pick up.

“My grandpa wants us onstage,” Bart said. “They’re gonna start in a few.”

Jaime laced his fingers with Bart’s and took a deep breath.

“Ready?” the latter asked.

Jaime exhaled and squeezed Bart’s hand. “As long as you’re with me,  _ mi amor _ , always.”

“The Justice League was founded on the principle that no individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world’s problems alone.”

Clark looked around at the audience and gaggle of reporters crowding around the podium. 

“A long time ago, the world’s greatest heroes came together with a mission to seek truth, liberty, and justice. That’s kind of in the name,” he said, smiling.

The crowd laughed as cameras flashed all around. To Clark’s right, every hero from Aquaman to Zatanna lined up, ready to welcome the new arrivals. To Clark’s left, Bart and Jaime stood side-by-side.

Bart adjusted his goggles and glanced at Jaime, who stared straight ahead, petrified by the number of people who showed up. Their hands brushed, and they smiled at each other.

Clark continued. “Today, the Justice League is pleased to welcome its newest members: Blue Beetle and the Flash.”

Membership cards in hand, Hal and Barry stepped towards the younger heroes.

As Hal handed the card to Jaime, he said, “I’m no Ted Kord, but I think he’d agree with me when I say that I’m proud of you.”

Jaime carefully draped the lanyard around his neck, inspecting the laminated card with wide eyes.

“ _ Gracias _ Captain Jordan. I promise I won’t let you down.”

They exchanged salutes as Barry presented Bart with his membership.

“I wasn’t sure what to make of you when you first arrived,” the older Flash began, “but it was a privilege to watch you grow to be the man you are today. You’ve come so far and I’m honored to call you my family.”

Bart choked. “Aw, Gramps.”

Before Barry could comprehend, the younger one threw his arms around him in an infamous Bart Allen hug. 

Barry laughed and returned the hug. “Welcome to the big leagues.”

Back at their apartment, Jaime checked the time on his watch while Bart was tying his tie for him. They had exactly fifteen minutes to get to the docks, where the Justice League was hosting an inauguration party on one of Batman’s yachts. 

“Alright, done,” Bart said, tightening the knot before sprinting to the bathroom. “Go wait out front, I just need to grab something real quick.”

“So do I,” Jaime said, walking over to a sock drawer. “We can go out together.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he waved. “Cassie texted, she’s almost here.”

Scrambling through the door, they barely made it out in time as a black car to pulled up to the curb, with Tim in the driver’s seat and Cassie riding shotgun. Bart and Jaime piled into the backseat—Bart nearly sitting on Kon when he didn’t see him in the dark. 

Jaime tossed a red costume into the trunk. 

“Seriously  _ hermano _ ? The wingsuit?” he asked Tim.

“B-man made me,” the former Robin said. “It’s for emergencies only, don’t worry.”

“We better not have any,” Bart said. “‘Cause that’d totally kill the mood.”

Jaime nodded. “Agreed,  _ cariño _ .”

They pulled up in front of a marina and boarded a yacht that looked like it was worth more than an entire city. Yellow lights glowed like fireflies against the clear black sky. Merry music echoed across the quiet harbor as normally tense heroes danced the night away. 

The entire time, Bart and Jaime were attached at the arm, and nobody planned on breaking them up. Bart grabbed his fourth margarita from a butler’s tray—it made no difference with his metabolism, but he enjoyed the taste. Meanwhile, Jaime was still nursing his first glass of champagne.

“You guys look great,” Cassie complimented. “And congrats on making the League.”

“Yeah, meanwhile I’m still asking Clark for my invite,” Kon joked. “But for real, like hot damn. No wonder Batman called you the finest duo. You guys are like…”

He touched Bart’s shoulder with one finger, imitating a sizzling sound, to everyone’s amusement.

“Really?” Jaime asked. “‘Cause I think  _ someone _ here is a little underdressed.” He looked pointedly at Bart.

“Nice try, babe. We’re wearing the same thing,” Bart teased.

“Mm, nope. Yours is missing something,” said Jaime.

“No, I’m not. If anything,  _ you’re _ the one that’s missing something.”

The older man paused. “I am?”

“Yeah. This.” 

Bart drew a sparkling diamond ring from his pocket and dropped to one knee. Around them, the partygoers gathered to watch. One of the younger heroes whistled under their breath.

“I had an entire speech prepared but now my mind’s blanking out ‘cause of all the people here,” Bart said, “but it all boils down to this: Jaime Reyes, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Panicked, Jaime muttered something to himself in Spanish as he fumbled with something in his jacket.

“Wait wait wait,” he said. “This wasn’t how I planned it.”

Bart tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you–”

His eyes widened as Jaime brought out a different but equally beautiful ring.

“No way,” Cassie gasped, whipping out her phone. A few others did the same.

Laughter bubbled through as they came together. They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers before pressing their lips together. 

When they pulled apart, Jaime smiled. “We made it here,  _ mi querido _ .”

Bart grinned and reeled him in for another kiss.


End file.
